1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved telephony devices and in particular to providing hands free contact database information entry at a communication device by recording an ongoing conversation and extracting contact database information from the converted text of the ongoing conversation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many communication devices now include address books provided through a database organized for holding contact information. Contact databases often include the same type of information that a person would include in a paper address book, such as names, business associations, telephone numbers, physical addresses, email addresses, and other contact information.
Many communication devices include multiple buttons or a touch sensitive touch screen, through which a user may select a series of buttons to enter a name or phone number for storage within the contact database. While button selection or touch-screen selection of letters and numbers provides one way for a user to enter information into a contact database, this method is often difficult when the user is trying to enter information and simultaneously hold a conversation through the same communication device. Further, button selection or touch-screen selection of contact information is more difficult when a user is also driving.
In one example, if a user is driving while also carrying on a conversation through a portable communication device and the other participant in the conversation provides the user with a telephone number during the conversation, the user could try to remember the number, could write the number down on paper, or could attempt to select buttons to enter the number into the contact database of the portable communication device. All of these options, however, are limited: In the first, the user may quickly forget the number or address; in the second and third, the user must take at least one hand off the wheel to record the information, either written or through selection of buttons, while driving.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method, system, and program for hands-free entry of contact information for storage in a contact database of a communication device.